A Small Spark Can Start A Great Fire
by LadyAndras
Summary: She was supposed to save them all, but what if by doing so, she will destroy everything she knows? Bad things happens to those who meddle with time.


_**Hey guys, so this is the prologue, I know it's short but starting with the next one, chapters will be long.**_

 _ **I thought it would be good to explain some things in the start, I recommend to read this first before reading the prologue:**_

 _ _* Athena Kaiser is mine.__

 _ _* James Potter and Lily Evans may or may not be together__

 _ _* Katherine De La Croix and Theodore Kaiser are also mine.__

 _ _* The story begins in Harry Potter seventh year (1997) but is set in the Marauders era.__

 _ _* This story can be a little similar to the Sand Of Destiny in the beginning.__

 _ _* In this story I'm going to show you another side of the "evil" characters.__

 _ _* If you don't like stories where James and Lily aren't together, don't read.__

 _ _* Voldemort will look normal.__

 _ _* Kaiser house is mine, and most wizards and witches in it are purebloods but most of them don't care about blood purity.__

 _* Dumbledore brother had a daughter who gave birth to a daughter which is Katherine De La Croix._

 _ **I think this is all**_ _ **for now, ENJOY!**_

* * *

 ** _ **Prologue**_**

 ** _ **"Bad things happen to those who meddle with time" she whispered softy.**_**

 ** _ **He nodded, his blue eyes missing the usual twinkle "Do not be mistaken Miss Kaiser, the war you will be threw into will be far more dangerous than the one we fighting now." He turned his back to her, looking out the window " I knew many wizards who tried to escape their destiny, Miss Kaiser" he spoke softly "None of them succeed ".**_**

 ** _ **Even with her mind already made out, Athena still shivered at his words, she looked to his direction and met his eyes in the reflection " With all your respect, sir, but you and I both know that from the moment you said that I can change everything, that I can save them, declining was never an option. "**_**

 ** _ **They were in comfortable silence for the next few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Athena eyes drifted from one thing to another as she took in the Headmaster office, nothing has changed from the last time she was there. A small smile on her lips as her gaze fell on the beautiful phoenix. She remember the first time she saw him, it was few months before her first year at Hogwarts started. Her mother, Katherine De La Croix Kaiser, was one of the best healers in the wizarding world, and also happen to be Albus Dumbledore niece, so when Athena received her Hogwarts letter, the first thing she did was going to Ollivanders with her uncle and mother to get her wand, as it turned out the wand that choose her was one of a kind, with phoenix feather, from the same phoenix she is now looking at. It was probably the best moment in her life, she remember perfectly the warm feeling she felt upon being handed the mahogany, accompanied with gold light, she remember looking at Ollivander who was looking at her strangely "How Curious" he said before smiling slightly "Phoenix Feather, Mahogany, 12 1/4 inches" "Rare, very rare".**_**

 ** _ **After she got her wand, uncle Albus, took her to his headmaster office at Hogwarts and showed her or rather introduced her to Fawkes, one of the most beautiful creature she saw in her whole life. She remember just staring at it for few moments when she felt Albus Dumbledore hand on her shoulder and she turned from phoenix to face her uncle with a smile. "Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won but the wand chooses the wizard... and even if it's not always clear why I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you." he said looking at her with twinkling eyes.**_**

 ** _ **Six years, it took her six years to almost figure out what he meant, she now knows that her uncle new long before that she was to travel back in time, she didn't know why her or how did he knew, and it made her very frustrated. But it didn't matter that she was angry, she still will do it without second thoughts.**_**

 ** _ **"Athena, I know you. And I know that you're probably angry with me for not telling you anything, but I can't. Some things we just have to figure out on our own" he said breaking the silence. "Now, I think it's time to say goodbye. As you know the sands of life allows wizards to travel back years if not decades, they change the history. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy, remember what happened to a girl who was good and kind and brave because she strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort." and with that he handed her small hourglass with red sand in it.**_**

 ** _ **She took it carefully "So this is goodbye, then?" He nodded giving her a small smile. She let out a shaky breath and tightened her grip on a small time turner in her hands.**_** ** _ **  
**_** ** _ **"One more thing, Miss Kaiser" he said before she turned the hourglass "We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."**_**

 ** _ **Athena nodded even if she didn't fully understand what he meant "I will see you in the past, uncle" she gave him a sad smile just before she turned the hourglass and everything went black.**_** ** _ **  
**_**


End file.
